kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Peggy Hill
Margaret J. "Peggy" Hill (née Platter) is a character in the animated series King of the Hill. The character is voiced by actress Kathy Najimy. Peggy is the wife of Hank Hill and the mother of Bobby Hill. She is also the paternal aunt of Luanne Platter. She is a substitute Spanish teacher at Tom Landry Middle School and a freelance writer for the local newspaper, the Arlen Bystander. She is also a notary public and a real estate agent. Description Peggy wears square, rimless glasses and is generally seen wearing cut-off blouses and culottes. She is a large framed woman who wears a size 16½ shoe on her left foot, and size 16 on her right. Biography Born in Montana to cattle ranchers in 1965, she moved to Texas for high school. Her family includes Doc Platter (father), Maddy Platter (mother), Luanne Platter (niece), Hoyt Platter (twin brother), Laverne (aunt), and Boppo (uncle). Peggy's mother was extremely critical, and her father was aloof and spoke in obtuse, nature-based metaphors that were the foundation of Hank's admiration towards Doc. These portrayals of her parents, from the episode "A Rover Runs Through It", are actually a retconned version differing quite noticeably from the homemaker mother – and presumably equally suburban father – displayed in flashbacks in earlier episodes, "I Remember Mono" and "Transnational Amusements Presents: Peggy's Magic Sex Feet". In early episodes, Mrs. Platter is seen visiting in the Hills' home, implying that she lives in or near Arlen, Texas, and is on speaking terms with her daughter (although the episode "Happy Hank's Giving," in which she appears in her original incarnation, implies that her mother either still lives in Montana or moved back). These appearances are discarded by "A Rover Runs Through It". In fact, the suggestion in the later episode is that Peggy left her parents behind when she went to Texas, which is a significant alteration. In both versions her mother tends to be critical of her, albeit for different reasons. Peggy also has a twin brother named Hoyt who is Luanne's father, and lied to Luanne about Hoyt working on an oil rig when he was actually in prison for his second offense. When Hoyt returned to Arlen, Peggy tried to help him out and gave him money, but eventually realized Hoyt was an incorrigible criminal and would destroy the entire family; Hank then tricked Hoyt into committing an obvious crime and convinced Hoyt to confess to it and an earlier robbery that would send him to prison for the rest of his life, in order to preserve Luanne's false image of her father as a good and hard-working man (the cover story Peggy and Hank came up with was that Hoyt accepted "a lifetime contract" to work on an oil rig). Character As a child, she was teased constantly for her unusually large feet--women's size 16--and she remains insecure about them in adulthood, though she was comfortable with them at times. She has great difficulty shopping for shoes and sometimes has to resort to men's shoes. In Westie Side Story, when Minh and Kahn show up to the Hills' for a housewarming party, Minh walks around in Peggy's shoes, pretending to be a little girl walking around in her mother's shoes. This, unsurprisingly, provoked a negative response from Peggy. Hank, trying to comfort her, accidentally stepped on her feet, even though they were standing roughly a foot apart. In one particular episode, it was revealed that Peggy's feet are even bigger than Hank's. In she has to drive to Lubbock to buy a new pair of size 16 shoes after the specialty store where she usually buys them closes. In that episode, after being informed by a clerk that she now needs a size 16 and 1/2, and that she quite possibly could reach the "Big 2-0," she is approached by a woman who gives her the card of a man who will make her feel "secure" about her huge feet. It turns out he is a pornographer specializing in foot fetishes, displaying her feet on the internet. In Leanne's Saga, Peggy's abnormally large feet proved useful in defeating Luanne's unstable mother, Leanne, when Leanne became violent at what was supposed to be an engagement party for her and Bill. A third episode features country star Randy Travis stealing Peggy's anecdote about being teased as a child, and being told by her mother that she is "just as God made her." She eventually finds a shoe store that covers her footwear needs but is actually designed to cater exclusively to transvestites, which leads to an uncomfortable situation in which she is mistaken for a man by one of the customers, although it does allow her to find feminine shoes in her own size, or to her joy ones that are "too big". Peggy unseated Cissy Cobb as the Boggle champion of Texas, a game she is extremely fond of and excels at, to the point where her friends and family dread playing with her as she far out scores them and it inflates her ego to huge proportions. Peggy does appear to be at least mildly intelligent in some respects; in several episodes, she saves the day through quick and creative thinking, as in the episode where she finds the loophole in Robert's Rules of Order that allows Hank to filibuster a town meeting to prove his point about low-flow toilets. Similar scenes occur in the aforementioned Cissy Cobb episode, when Peggy wins with a 16-letter Boggle word, and in an episode where she gets the Alamo beer company (a series staple) to recall a batch of tainted beer through a clever act of sabotage. In the episode "Joust Like a Lady", Peggy uses her knowledge of the labor laws of the state of Texas to improve the working conditions of the women at Arlen's Renaissance Faire, as well as demonstrating better knowledge of medieval grammar and cuisine than the regular Faire employees. However, Peggy often overestimates her cleverness, and frequently allows her ego to cloud her judgment, leading her to act with full confidence on ideas that are naive, impractical or simply wrongheaded. Despite the fact that she often teaches Spanish, her remarkably poor Spanish (and intolerance of any corrections) is one of the series' running jokes. She is shown to make amateur mistakes such as pronouncing "ll" as it would sound in English as apposed to the "y" sound it is in Spanish (ex. pollo (chicken) spoken incorrectly as "pole oh") as well as pronouncing iguana as i jiwanna, and shows no signs of improvement due to her belief that she is already fluent in the language to the point she believes that native speakers aren't good at it. As the series progressed, increased emphasis was put on Peggy's superiority complex and her egotism. In one instance the writers indicated they had perhaps gone too far with this and were considering "dialing her down" to some degree, even to where at one point Bobby believed when Peggy stated she was a cheerleader was more of her "big talk". She frequently aggrandizes her own accomplishments and is often unintentionally encouraged by others, such as her continual recognition as substitute teacher of the year, although she won the first award because she created it, even in one instance adding it as an extra credit credit question on a geometry exam. This ego of hers was seen as a running gag in a few episodes where in some cases she will point out how she was a major part in something despite nobody mentioning it, this clearly shown when Bobby was going to run with the Olympic torch and Peggy says "Well to be fair I wrote the essay, but let this be Bobby's moment". Her belief that someone can do anything if they put their mind to it often leads her into trouble when she takes the philosophy too literally; she often believes she can do something for which she has not the skill or background (such as walking onto a crime scene and expecting to become part of the investigation for no reason other than that she was "on a roll"). It is perhaps not the fact that Peggy thinks so highly of herself, but in her assumption (and expectation) that everyone else thinks equally highly of her, which leads her into predicaments. In one episode, Peggy assumes that an actor, Eduardo Felipe, star of TV's Monsignor Martinez is madly in love with her and wants to have an affair with her. This idea is based somewhat on a cultural misunderstanding, over wine he tells her his wife is "with the ancestors" and acts in a way her friend Nancy agrees is "flirting", but largely on her presumption that she is irresistible. This seen multiple times throughout the series where she believes she is far more attractive than she actually is, from believing she could win a beauty contest hands down, stating Hank wanted younger "equally pretty" woman when he was talking to far more attractive nudists, as well as believing Bobby's girlfriend was of a similar beauty, where comically every time she has said so Hank makes a befuddled expression, knowing that she isn't as physically attractive as she thinks she is, even at one point trying to talk her out of entering said beauty contest as he realized she was getting her hopes way up. She also has the habit of using the phrase "in my opinion" when stating well known facts, such as, "In my opinion, the day after Thanksgiving is one of the busiest shopping days of the year," and "As I like to say/call it," when using common expressions. She occasionally makes claims that seem to have no basis in reality at all, such as "Swiss cheese is not Mexican, it's American". This also shown when talking about people, where when she saw there was no Organ Donner sticker a guys driver's license, she stated she believed he was an alcoholic, as well as believing Mihn was having a horrible marriage life because she enjoyed growing roses. When she is particularly pleased with her own cleverness, she coyly raises her hand to her chest and chuckles, "Oh, Peggy!" In an interesting spin on Peggy's self-confidence, she reluctantly recruited Bill Dauterive, who she usually avoided because of his obvious and unwelcome crush on her, to a pyramid sales scheme, only to be surprised as Bill proved to be a much better salesperson than she was. She is often gullible enough to fall for scams. Cindy Wasanasong tricked her into taking over as Cozy Kitchen representative (ironically she gave away her first sale set as free sample, somthing she bereted Luanne for doing in an earlier episode). An archeology professor tricked her into signing off her property as a legalized dig site. A scam artist tricked her into paying $999 for a fake PhD degree (although Peggy later came up with a counter-scam that ended with her getting back the money for herself and all of the other victims). She and Luanne were even lured into a cult that wanted her to work in a jelly factory, and were saved when Hank broke the cult's spell by barbecuing steak and ribs outside their HQ. One of her most notable action in her lack of intelligence would be the fact that she was the last on the block to realize that Nancy was cheating on her husband (in one episode it even appears that Bobby knew as well), and only after Hank practically handed her the answer. She once claimed her song lyrics were stolen by country singer Randy Travis, though Mr. Travis claimed to have written them independently. It is later revealed that the lyrics (and the story which Peggy tells Mr. Travis inspired her to write it) were, in fact, Peggy's, but her reputation for self-promotion make even Hank think she is crying "wolf". Travis also steals an anecdote about her large feet and tells it to his audience during a performance. It isn't until Travis tells an audience that he saved Hank from drowning when, in reality, Hank was the one who saved him after Dale sent his RV into a lake, not knowing Mr. Travis was inside. Hank decided he was going to kick his ass before Peggy told him not to as it wouldn't make a difference. Peggy Hill is incapable of riding a bicycle as seen in the "Bill's House" episode, although in an earlier episode she is seen riding a bike after stealing Bobby's Thanksgiving turkey. In the episode "Lupe's Revenge", Peggy volunteers to lead Tom Landry Middle School's Spanish class on a field trip to Mexico. Because of her inability to speak or understand Spanish, she mistakenly kidnaps a Mexican child by forcing her onto the bus ride home. When a Mexican court tries her for said kidnapping, Hank demonstrates her poor Spanish to the court. The judge is so amazed by her lack of skill in the language that he pronounces her not guilty by reason of insanity, though Peggy comically believes he stated "guilty". Peggy once ran for the school board, along with Minh Souphanousinphone and Nancy Gribble to save the after-school program. However, Peggy, Minh, and Nancy began to turn on each other to win. In a classic example of her self-aggrandizing nature Peggy treats her run for local school board as though she were a candidate for national office, using a backgammon set as a fake briefcase and answering her cellphone with "War Room". In the end, they all lost to a Christian zealot, who planned to get rid of biology, geometry, the after-school program, and all "offensive" encyclopedias. After not having seen her parents for years, Peggy went to Montana at the request of her mother to see her childhood home one last time. To save the ranch from Henry Winkler, and in an attempt to win her mother's favor, Peggy was able to locate an old law that allowed them to transfer their cattle through the main street of town. Afterwards, Winkler allows them to cut through his land for their cattle drive. In what appears to be a moment between mother and daughter, Peggy expects a warm thank you from her mother but is instead blamed for the whole thing; her mother says it would have never happened had she stayed on the farm. Peggy leaves accepting the fact the her relationship with her mother is over and that she should focus on her relationship with Bobby. Peggy is a fan of Billy Crystal and Rob Reiner. She also responded affirmatively when Hank asked if she was reading her "rabbi mysteries", a probable reference to the novels of Harry Kemelman. Peggy also uses a catch phrase "Ho yeah!" when she feels accomplished, or even during sex. She also appears to have a sub-conscious infatuation with breaking the law, as seen in the episode "Trans-Facism". This is probably associated with sexual desire, as she is seen talking in an aroused way towards Hank, and shows an odd interest in Hank being a criminal. She will automatically believe any bad rumor about her husband, no matter how many times he denies it (from him renting porno to being secretly racists), this being ironic as he always stands by her through similar situations. As doting as she is on her only child Bobby, she can turn on a dime and act in a rather bitchy manner towards him when she feels threatened by his growing up. Case in point, when Hank says Bobby is old enough to go to his barber for a hair cut (thus putting Peggy out of a job, since up to this point she had always given Bobby his haircuts) she snatched the traditional post-haircut glass of chocolate milk from Bobby and poured it down the drain, stating since he was old enough to go to a barber, he was too old for chocolate milk. Even a time where she became extremely defensive when Luann claimed that Bobby had a girlfriend after finding a strand of hair on him. This as well as wanting her only child to stay her child for the rest of his life, usually treating him as if he was much younger than he is, dotting over him, as well as believing any reason as to why something is not alright with him, such as believing he was infected by mold because he couldn't remember her birthday (though he just never remembered), believing he has ADD though he just ate too much sugar that morning, that he was a special needs child where he was just lazy. In one comical scene Dale even stated to Hank that he should just let her continue to screw up Bobby so as to not affect his lawn. However, she seems to not trust Bobby as well. When it was revealed that Bobby was only making out with a plastic head to train himself how to act with a woman, she believed this was a lie and he really had a love for inanimate objects. This again when he broke her Gnome, despite the fact that Hank took full responsiblity, she automatically accused Bobby, again later believing the idea of getting another Gnome was all Hank's idea despite both Hank and Bobby stating it was Bobby's idea. She also gets easily jealous over some of the most trivial things or because someone is better than her at one of the skills she prides herself over. At one time getting jealous of her own son because he was better at house hold skills than she was from cooking to cleaning, she commented that it must have been something Hank ate that was making him sick when Hank told her it was because of the beauty supplies in her new hairdo, and even stealing Bobby's Thanksgiving Turkey. She grew jealous of Ladybird because she believed Hank loved the dog more than her as he was jumping through hoops to get her pregnant where in the past he refused any other idea than the normal way to get her pregnant. She also becomes jealous of Hank's prized guitar "Old Betsy" because she believed he loved the guitar more than her. Getting jealous of her own husband when he was a better and more liked substitute teacher, which would have prevented her from getting her third straight Sub-Teacher of the Year Trophy, with settle hints that it was her that got him removed from teaching, and dropping herself out of the race, only to reapply as "Mrs. Hank Hill". This as well as getting jealous of Mihn for improving her family recipes and Nancy for her attractiveness. This as well has Peggy sometimes becoming extremely vindictive to the most mundane things. Where once an entire B-Plot of a story was dedicated to her after she failed to guess the weight of her ice cream, training herself throughout the episode to calculate things she held and even dragging her son out of school to help her train. When she finally got the weight right at the end of the episode, she showboated to the cashier, who didn't show to care. This shown as well when she cannot seem to let go of her resentment towards someone, despite the fact they were in no way involved, such as when Hank's friends nominated him to run with the torch, she continually blamed him for the act despite Hank not wanting to run with it in the first place, or shown when he wouldn't hire a female employee, assumes it was because she was attractive and continuously accused him of being sexually attracted to her, as well as constantly venting her anger at Hank for taking her designator driver position from Luann's 21st birthday party, despite the fact Luane chose him due to the fact she would have been a sever buzzkill. Another more noticeable situation is during Boomhauer's brother Patch's wedding, Patch trying to desperately fix his mistake of admitting he hired those hookers during his bachelor's party by blaming it on Hank, where Peggy glared at Hank to Hank's shock. Peggy's appearance on Family Guy Trivia *In was told by Hank that in Season 4 Episode 23 Episode: Transnational Amusements Presents: Peggy's Magic Sex Feet, Boomhauer has known Peggy for longer than Hank has. *Is referred to as "Hanks wife" by Cotton. Category:Characters